


Settling scores

by sjdboom



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Mentions of Violence, brief mentions of hetero relations, dom/sub undertones if you squint a little and tilt your head, enoch has more issues than vogue, enoch is the most unaware self-aware person, enoch's sexuality cannot be tamed, it's barely there, just a hint of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjdboom/pseuds/sjdboom
Summary: Enoch had never been a believer. Not in god, or magic, or happy endings. But in that instant, seeing Jake drop so eagerly to his knees, he decided that he believed in everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people,
> 
> I jumped on the EnochxJake train and this was the result. 
> 
> This is movie verse due to age issues (and because Fin and Asa – eff me sideways, right?). It also allowed me unlimited creative license on Enoch’s childhood memories. Let me know if you think they’re believable/in character or not. I just had some fun with it, really.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy the filth, my like-minded friends.
> 
> xoxo  
> 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enoch hated a lot of things. He hated too much milk in his tea. He hated the sickly, sweet smell of Fiona’s flowers. He hated the way Emma’s face would twist up into a haughty little smirk whenever she beat him at chess. _And Christ,_ did he hate chess.

But Enoch could not remember ever hating something as much as he hated Jake Portman.

It was the ugliest kind of hate, too. The kind that made your insides churn and bubble and you felt as if you couldn’t catch your breath. There was something to hate about every aspect of Jake’s existence; his hideous “modern” clothes, his stupid, frowning mug, his annoying American accent. All of it rubbed Enoch the wrong way; rubbed so hard that he felt like abused sandpaper. Whenever Jake walked in the room, whenever he opened his mouth – Enoch felt that ugly hatred burn up inside of him. He even hated how much he hated Jake.

Enoch tried to rationalize it. Jake had shown up and made everyone fall all over him for no good reason. He paraded through Enoch’s house, with Enoch’s family, interrupting Enoch’s life when he had no right to do so. Jake was an intruder and his lack of knowledge of their world, his carelessness, made him a threat. Enoch was right to be concerned. He was right to feel protective (territorial, possessive, psycho – all words he’d heard used to describe him in the past).

But it was more than that. Enoch’s hatred for Jake was starting to consume him, starting to scare him. He felt sick with it. He wasn’t sure what to do about it, other than act out murderous fantasies with his dolls. That made him feel better, feel somewhat normal. But then Jake would show up again and the white hot rage would return. Nothing and no one, least of all Jake Portman, had any right to make Enoch feel so much emotion.

Enoch would have to put a stop to it.

He began putting on the most foul and violent puppet shows that his mind could dream up. “Come watch this.” he’d tell Jake. And like the silly little git he was, Jake would come. He’d come and he’d watch Enoch’s dolls rip eachother apart. And each time, he would tense up and he would breathe hard and look downright ill. But still he came back when Enoch called. And although seeing Jake so uncomfortable calmed Enoch down a bit, it wasn’t enough.

Because Jake was _still there_. Rather than going back off to live a life outside of the loop, Jake remained with them. It made Enoch’s stomach sour that Jake could have everything he wanted and yet he chose to stay in the loop. Of course he knew that Jake would go back eventually, that he would choose freedom and real life one day. Enoch just rather wished that he would hurry up and get on with it already. Atleast that way it would spare him having to hear his housemates whine and cry about it later on. And it would stop being a constant reminder that Enoch would never be free like that.

 

One night after reset, as Enoch was climbing up to his room and considering what gruesome battle he should make his homunculi act out, Jake ran into him at the top of the staircase.

“Oh, sor-“ Jake started to apologize, but closed his mouth when he saw who he’d bumped in to. Jake watched Enoch carefully, like he was expecting an outrageous reaction from him. Enoch said nothing, just gave the younger boy a dirty look and brushed past him.

“Alright, then.” Jake muttered.

Enoch turned around. “Alright then, what?”

“Nothing. Just alright.”

“You got something to say, American, then spit it out.”

Jake glanced over at Hugh’s bedroom door, then back at Enoch. He shook his head. “I have nothing to say to you.” Then he scooped up some kind of parchment from the floor and continued on his way.

Enoch felt like he’d been snubbed. He was ready for a fight now, and Jake’s dismissive attitude had set his nerves ablaze.

He followed Jake up the stairs to the attic. He was going to settle this right now, one way or another. He was done letting Jake get to him.

It was dark and musty up in the attic, but the large window let in plenty of moonlight. Jake put his stuff on his bed and turned to face Enoch. “Well?”

Enoch narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like you.”

Jake snorted. “Yeah, you made that pretty clear.” He shook his head. “That’s your problem, Enoch, not mine.”

Enoch fumed. “It is now.”

“I guess this usually works for you.” Jake said thoughtfully. “This angry, brooding shit. But it doesn’t work with me, so why don’t you just tell me what your deal is.”

Enoch stepped forward, feeling a hideous sort of anger force its way into his chest. “I don’t trust you.” he spat back. “You’re gonna fuck things up for everyone. Gonna get us in trouble somehow. Because you don’t know what it really means to be peculiar. You’re not one of us.” Enoch gave him a dirty look. “I mean, what the fuck are you still doing here anyway?”

Enoch had clearly succeeded at pissing Jake off. He laughed meanly. “Is that what you’ve been doing? If you’re trying to scare me off, you’re gonna have to do better than recreating Texas Chainsaw Massacre with your Barbies.”

Enoch wasn’t sure what “texas chainsaw massacre” meant, and he wasn’t sure what a Barbie was, but the way Jake said it made it clear that it was meant as an insult. So Enoch took it as one, his fists clenching and his face getting hotter. “Why don’t you just piss off already and get back to America?”

“What do you want from me, Enoch? Do you want to fight? Will that help? Cause I’m not going anywhere.” Jake said defiantly. “I get it. I’m the new kid getting all the attention and you can’t handle it. So why don’t you punch me and get it over with? Go ahead and do it.”

Enoch’s lips twisted up in an ugly way. “You don’t know fuck all about me. And why are you so keen on getting me to hit you?”

“I don’t care if you hit me or not.” Jake said. “But we have to live together, so just do whatever will make you stop acting like such an asshole.”

“I don’t want to hit you.” Enoch said darkly, getting in the taller boy’s face. “I want to ruin you.”

Jake’s frown pulled in tighter; his expression curling into something vicious and angry that Enoch wouldn’t have thought him capable of. “Then do it.”

So, Enoch did punch Jake. Sort of. Actually, he slammed his mouth against Jake’s and really, the force of it felt like a punch anyway.

Jake caught onto Enoch’s sweater to stay upright, but still he stumbled back into the wall behind them, landing against it with a creaky thump. His fingers twisted into the fabric and he shoved Enoch away, tearing their lips apart.

The scowl on Jake’s face was foul, and Enoch felt this tight, squeezing feeling in his chest. He wondered why the fuck he had done that. He could try to play it off, maybe, or act like it had been an accident. But the seconds ticked by slowly, and Enoch knew it was too late to disguise what had just happened.

Surely, Jake would hit him. For real this time. A proper punch in the jaw.

Enoch hoped he would.

But of course he didn’t, because he’s Jake Portman. Because his sole purpose for existence was to drive Enoch into crippling madness.

Instead, Jake cuffed Enoch by the hair at the back of his neck and dragged him in again for an angry kiss.

There was no going back now, so Enoch figured he might as well go all in. He licked and bit at Jake’s chapped lips until he could taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue.

Enoch had kissed someone before. Three someones, to be exact. The first was his friend Evelyn from primary school. They were eight, and her mouth tasted like licorice when she kissed him in the school yard on a dare. It was quite dull, really, and Enoch never thought of it except to note that it was, in fact, his first kiss.

The next was an older boy called Stuart. He used to help out at the funeral parlor a few times a week. Enoch remembered Stuart quite well. He had sandy hair and fair eyes and whenever he smiled at Enoch, it was in a nice, unassuming way that didn’t offend him. Enoch had come home from school one evening and found Stuart crying on the steps outside. Enoch sat next to him so that he could finish his candy before going inside – his parents would’ve confiscated it. But apparently Stuart took that to mean that Enoch was trying to comfort him, and so he started talking to Enoch about emotional things and before Enoch really knew what was happening, Stuart was kissing him. It was wet from Stuart’s tears and that rather annoyed Enoch, but he let Stuart kiss him anyway because it felt nice enough. Then Stuart cried some more and Enoch had finished his candy at that point, so he went inside. Stuart stopped coming by the funeral parlor after that.

Then there was Margaret. Unlike the others, whose memory had lessened over the past decades, Enoch had seen Margaret recently. She lived on the island with them, in a cottage past the pub. Enoch met her one day when he’d gone searching for lizard hearts. It was odd with Margaret, because each day when Miss Peregrine reset the loop, she’d forget that they had ever met. Enoch liked that though, and he made it a sort of game. He would see how Margaret would react to certain things he would say or do. She’d slapped him on numerous occasions. One day she’d told him that she wanted to marry him. But there was also one day where she’d kissed him. And Enoch let her. And when she asked if she could unzip his pants, he let her do that, too. When he was walking home that night, though, a thought popped into his head: _she’s not a doll_. After that, he didn’t go out to see her anymore. He told himself it was much too tedious meeting her and convincing her to like him over and over again. But really, he just felt guilty about all of it.

None of that really mattered, though. None of it prepared him for Jake.

Kissing Jake was different than anything. It made Enoch feel present and awake in a way that he hadn’t in a long time. Just one more thing to hate him for.

Jake kissed Enoch like he was trying to hurt his feelings; it was aggressive and mean.

Enoch liked it. He found it amusing, and decided to let Jake think he was in control for a few more moments. He wanted to see the look on the younger boy’s face when he realized just how wrong he was.

Jake’s fingers slipped under Enoch’s button up, scorching where they touched his skin. He leaned back. “Take this off.”

Enoch’s expression darkened. That was quite enough of that. He fisted Jake’s vest. “ _You_ take _this_ off.” he growled.

Jake met Enoch’s gaze and held it as he pulled his shirt off.

 _Good boy_.

They kissed again, more desperate and wild, fighting with lips and tongues and teeth. Enoch’s thigh slotted between Jake’s legs and it made Jake arch his spine and let out a huff of breath. Jake’s pyjamas were thin, and Enoch could feel the younger boy’s cock against his leg. He glanced down, just as Jake lifted his hips to rub against him again, and Enoch was startled, _terrified_ , to learn that he was capable of wanting something so badly.

When Enoch looked back up, Jake’s eyes were on him. His pupils were so dilated in the moonlight that it made his bright blue eyes look nearly black. “C’mon, Enoch,” the taller boy drawled. “you can do better than that.”

Enoch ignored him and pressed forward until his lips were on Jake’s neck, and he sucked hard at the pale skin there. It got Jake to make these small, breathy sounds that made Enoch’s cock harder.

Jake must have noticed because he started to move his hips back and forth, his thigh pressing into Enoch’s crotch and vice versa. Having Jake squirm against him and whimper in his ear made Enoch’s stomach twist with desire and his skin burn hot. His cock was leaking in his undershorts. He shed his sweater and Jake’s fingers immediately went for the buttons of his shirt, nearly popping them all off in his haste. Enoch growled in warning and grabbed Jake’s hands, pinning them against the wall beside his head.

Jake’s teeth caught on his lower lip and Christ was he a sinful sight to behold.

“I thought you said you were gonna ruin me.” Jake taunted.

He was trying to goad him into action, Enoch realized. His lips curled up. “Aren’t I?”

Jake looked back and forth between Enoch’s eyes, then down at his nearly naked torso. He looked impatient and vulnerable and pissed off – just how Enoch wanted him.

“Something the matter?”

Jake didn’t answer; only glared back, his skinny chest rising and falling heavily with his breath.

“Did you want something?”

“Fuck you.” Jake hissed.

Enoch leaned in his face. “Say please.”

Jake glanced at Enoch’s mouth and he lurched forward, going for a kiss. Enoch caught him by the throat, fingers curling around the soft skin, and he pressed him back into the wall. Jake moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as his head knocked back against the wood. Enoch hadn’t actually gone for Jake’s neck on purpose, but clearly it was the right choice.

Enoch pressed harder into his throat and Jake got this fucked out look on his face that had Enoch very nearly shivering. Jake’s enjoyment of pain was certainly an exciting development. Enoch’s mind started conjuring up a list of ways he could use it to his benefit.

He was distracted, though, when Jake looked at him again. He clenched his jaw and bit out the word “please.”

Enoch smirked in a spiteful manner. “Please what?” he asked, just to be a dick really.

Jake’s mouth twitched like he was about to snarl. But he didn’t. Atleast he was a quick study, Enoch would give him that. “Please touch me.” he said.

Enoch hummed. “Since you asked so nicely.”

He brought his right hand to Jake’s mouth and pressed two fingers past his lips. Jake’s eyes went wide for a second, but he recovered quickly; sucking on Enoch’s fingers with enthusiasm. Jake licked all over them, sloppy and wet, and Enoch thought he’d never seen such a lovely mouth. Enoch slipped a third finger in and Jake opened wider to accommodate, staring back at Enoch in a challenging way. It made Enoch’s cock twitch.

When Enoch finally yanked his hand away it had Jake reeling. Enoch reached down and pressed his palm into Jake’s pyjamas, wrapping his wet fingers around Jake’s cock. Jake made this sound, something like a gasp and a whimper, and Enoch fisted him tighter, desperate to hear it again.

Jake canted his hips up and grabbed onto Enoch’s shoulders. “Jesus.”

Jake was hot and hard and slick from his own spit. Enoch dragged his thumb over the head, and pumped his fist deliberately. Enoch couldn’t have guessed that touching him would feel that good.

Enoch closed his free hand around Jake’s throat again and the younger boy seemed very appreciative; moaning and thrusting harder into Enoch’s fist.

“Fuck.” Jake groaned.

“That’s the idea.” Enoch teased, stroking him slowly.

Jake smiled; blissed out and lazy. Enoch realized that he’d never actually seen Jake’s smile before. He tried his best to hate that, too.

Jake slid his hands down Enoch’s torso, grazing purposely over his nipples, and grabbed his belt buckle. “Let me.” He said. It was more of a question than a command, so Enoch nodded. Jake opened his pants quickly and pushed them past his hips. Enoch sighed at the relief of pressure.

Jake maneuvered them around until they’d switched positions, Enoch’s back now to the wall. He tugged until Enoch’s trousers and undershorts were on the ground. Jake caught Enoch’s gaze again, and then he kneeled down.

Enoch had never been a believer. Not in god, or magic, or happy endings. But in that instant, seeing Jake drop so eagerly to his knees, he decided that he believed in everything.

Jake looked up at him expectantly, clearly waiting for Enoch’s direction. It made something twist so fiercely and deeply within that Enoch felt like screaming.

“Do it.”

Jake obliged without hesitation, leaning forward to wrap his lips around Enoch’s cock. Enoch tensed and braced himself against the wall. Jake’s mouth was so hot and wet and deliriously good.

Jake moaned and Enoch felt the vibration of it all the way down in his toes. And when Jake hollowed his cheeks and sucked, Enoch’s eyes rolled back into his head. He groaned louder than he should have, his hands going down to thread through Jake’s dark hair. He gripped tightly and Jake moaned again and fucking hell, where the fuck had Jake learned to do that with his tongue. Jake braced his hands on Enoch’s thighs, fingers digging deep into the muscles there. Jake pressed forward, swallowing more of Enoch and his toes curled when the tip of his cock hit Jake’s throat. Enoch was too far gone to be embarrassed by the strangled sound that left his lips.

“Christ, fuck yeah, Jake, that’s good.” he murmured.

Jake moaned again, preening from the praise, his cheeks growing red. He renewed his efforts, saliva dripping down his chin, and Enoch wondered if he was trying to suck his soul out through his dick.

Enoch’s throat felt tight and his stomach burned and he knew he was close. “Jake.” he warned, trying to pull his hips back. Jake just latched on tighter to his thighs, settling his mouth back over him. Enoch’s body shook and he groaned. And then Jake did that fucking heinously amazing thing with his tongue again and Enoch came, cock throbbing on Jake’s tongue, and Jake’s throat working hard to swallow it all down.

Enoch watched as Jake licked his cock clean and then licked his lips, and if Enoch’s body had been capable of coming again right then, he surely would have.

Enoch slumped back against the wall, his bones suddenly weak from the satisfaction. He stared down at the younger boy. With his lips swollen and his hair tussled, Jake was the picture of debauchery.

Enoch dropped to his knees. He pulled Jake’s pants and undershorts fully down and ran his tongue along his hand before fisting Jake’s cock again. He jerked him hard and fast and Jake moaned loudly, clawing at Enoch’s arms and shoulders. They slid further onto the rug, until Enoch was hovering directly above Jake. He leaned down and licked Jake’s lips, first the top and then the bottom. He could taste himself and that was weird, but a good weird. Jake gasped and sighed against his mouth. It only took a few moments of Enoch working his cock for Jake to reach the edge.

He groaned, “Oh fuck.” and then, “Enoch-“ as he started to come, ropes of semen coating his stomach and Enoch’s hand. Enoch could feel the younger boy shudder beneath him and then collapse into the carpet, spent.

Enoch wiped his hand on the nearest vest, not looking or caring to see whose it was. He shifted onto his elbow and then flipped over completely, lying on his back beside Jake.

It was silent except for the heavy sounds of their breath. Enoch wondered if anyone had heard them, but he was too calm and sated to really care at the moment.

“’M still not leaving.” Jake said after a few moments, turning on his side and throwing an arm over Enoch’s stomach. “I think you’re gonna have to try harder next time.”

Enoch tried to scowl, but it ended up twisting into something like a smile.


End file.
